Fatality-Book 1
by Anakin Vader
Summary: WARNING! This book is not good for you. You shall find secrets, war, romance, blood and an epic tale of sacrifice and strength. You are just a pathetic human. You do not have the strength to read this epic tale. You don't have the guts. Just try. I dare you. Read about how PJ saves the day, how annasomething dies, etc etc. You will fail epically. This legend is T for a reason. R&R
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

It is a world of dog eat dog. There are four worlds, of those beings who inhabitat the galaxy, hell-bent on victory and power.

These worlds are Earth, home to the homo sapiens, the most lowest of all these life forms, with no form of magic of themself, they use their advanced technology to create magic of its own. The humans were the only life forms unaware of the other 4 worlds untill 2026, when a massive attack was launched on them and they had to become unaware of all that threatened them.

The other world was Olympus, home to the Olympians, and their spawns, the demigods. These Olympians are the masters of Earth, they defend it, protect it and command it. They are the 2nd most strongest life forms, second only to the Primordials. They protected Earth from an invasionby the Titans, and were accepted as their guardians.

Then, there was Orthyrts, the world of Titans, the invading planet. Home to the most feared outlaws of the known galaxy, these Titans ruled with an iron fist, with armies so vast that constant invasion and stealing of land was needed for them to survive. The Titans had the strongest magic, and were capable of great feats using their strenght,

Lastly, there was the Outerworld, inhabitated by the Priomordials, the strongest life forms, the most peaceful yet when aggravated the most dangerous. These Priomordials served only their father, Chaos.

These worlds were all ruled by their own masters, the ones who dictated what one would do, the rules and the polotics. These rulers had control over everything.

Earth was ruled by Zeus, King of the Olympians.

Olympus was ruled by Zeus, King of the Olympians.

Orthyrts was ruled by Kronos, their cunning and powerful leader.

And lastly, the Outerworld was ruled by Chaos.

In a bid for vengeance, the Titans launched an attack against Earth, in order to attack it and take it, back in the year 2026. But they were stopped and defeated by the Olympians. The Titans then isolated themselves from the other worlds, conniving and becoming the most dangeros world. Full of war, blood, rebellions and cruelty, it was a home for all the outlaws and dangerous people in the 4 worlds.

Now, 60 years later, in the year 2086, the peak of the Homo Sapiens, the Titans attack Earth again, stronger and rejuvinated, ready for another mission accomplished.

Thus, it has come to me, I Chaos, the creator, to inform all those unaware of these events, to prepare them for what is becoming. Now, click on the Next Chapter button, Now!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The red battleflyer dived to the right, dodging a blast from a lazer shooter found on Earth. It flew to the top and nosedived towards Earth, dodging other ships and lasers. Finally, a green flyer turned away from its current target and shadowed the red ship. The green flyer fired a laser bolt, which connected to the red flyers right wing, and started a fire. The red flyer bottled to the right and U-turned, firing its own bolts at the green ship. The green flyer dodged the attacks and fired again, this time hiting the main casket of the red flyer, with a blast of fire, the red fyer was destroyed.

That was ship Alpha 22 of the Titans, part of the main attack on Earth. The attack started the day before, when Earth was suddenly fired on from a meteor by Orthyrts. Since then, the war has been raging on.

"This is Alpha 14. Alpha 22 has been destroyed. Over."

"Copy, Alpha 14. This is Alpha 30, leader. Resume attack on the mothership of Earth. Alpha 19 and 26 shall join you. Over."

"Copy, Alpha "

The three flyers joined and flew towards the enemy mothership. A flying ship as large as 2 soccer fields, with 126 lazer shooters, 20 canons and over a 1000 staff and soldiers in it, this ship was the biggest threat to the Titan forces. Currently, it was attacked by 23 flyers, which were now joined by the three Alphas.

Moving away from the Alpha squad, there about 20 squads, with each squad containing 8 men. The Titan flyers were the weakest, but they made it up with numbers.

The battle was fought outside Earths Atmosphere, in space, like an old star wars film, and while the leader of the Titan Army-General Atlas-commanded the legion, the main 4 leaders of the Titans, Kronos, Hyperion, Koios, Iapetus and Krios flew towards Olympus, to deal with the guardians of Earth.

The 5 brothers flew to Olympus and entered in the grand city of Olympia, and where overwhelmed by screams.

These screams were probably because they had just waged war against them.

LINE BREAK/LINE BREAD

"ARE YOU CRAZY? WE WORKED SO HARD TOWARDS PEACE, TOWARDS A BETTER FUTURE, AND THIS IS WHAT WE GET? YOU WAGING WAR ON US AND OUR BELOVED EARTH!YOU PAIN IN THE _BRAECCA!_ " Such were the kind and colourful words spoken by the King of the Olympians- Zeus.

He held a rod in his hand, a work of the mortals, and screamed in anger towards the Titans.

"Oh what the heck, I'll just end this war now." murmered Zeus, and turned his rod towards Kronos, who reached for his Scythe.

All the other Olympians and Titans backed down, fearing the rage of their kings.

"AAAAHHH" shouted Zeus and attacked. He bought his rod down in Kronos's head with both hands, but Kronos ducked and kneed Zeus in the stomach, backing off. Zeus, enraged, kicked out his leg and caught Kronos in his abdomen, which in turn caused the Titan to gasp and stumle backwards. Zeus then followed up with his rod, swinging it from right to left at Kronos's temple, hoping to finish the Titan Lord. The strike connected and Kronos fell down, screaming in pain.

As Zeus gripped his rod tighter, a spear end sprung out from both sides of the rod, and Zeus held one end of the spear under Kronos's chin, aiming at his neck. Kronos reacted quickly and caught the rod with his hands and wrestled it from Zeus and threw it away, lifted his scythe and swung it, to cut of Zeus's leg, when Zeus used his power towards air and lifted of the ground and the scythe hit empty air. Zeus, now airborn, kicked Kronos in the sides of his temple and joined both his hands and palms, creating a mace with his hands. He then called electricity, and summoned it to his joined hands.

With one swift motion, Zeus bought his sparking electric hands towards Kronos's head and when he connected, caused a large BOOM to break through.

The shock wave erupted a noise and sent out a gust of air which tumbled all beings to the ground. Zeus's hands had hit Kronos, and the Titan Lord laid there on the ground, bleeding and gasping, his head bleeding like a river. Zeus gripped his thunder rod even tighter, and the rod burst into electricity, forming into Zeus's divine weapon, the Master Bolt.

Zeus threw the Bolt like a spear towards Kronos, whose eyes widened in terror, but he could not escape the bolt, and as it connected, Kronos went flying to the walls, a large hole where his chest should have been.

Slowly, his body crumbled into dust, and Kronos was eviscerated.

The Olympians wasted no time and jumped on the other Titan's and killed them all, however, Hyperion burst into light at the last moment and escaped.

LINE BREAK

The battle in the air was raging on, when suddenly, a shockwave was sent through space. The Titans felt it and knew their lord was dead. With a deafening roar, the Titan Army fleed, and were never to be seen again.

The homo sapiens shrieked with joy, all but one.

This was Percy Jackson, the generals of the humans and the best fighter of the mortals. He knew that the enemy army was still alive and there. And that meant that war would return back again.

"General, Admiral Chase is calling you to join the festivities, sir." Said Grover Underwood, Percy's right hand man.

Percy smiled, Admiral Chase aka Annabeth Chase was calling him. Well, Percy could only hope that she was falling for his charms.

Percy looked at the army he commanded.

Kronos may return or not, As long as there was life in Percy's breath, he woud not let any harm come to Earth or her Inhabitants.

"Come on Grover..lets not keep Annabeth waiting." He said.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

25 Years Later

"AHHH, Damn, I was almost shot by that guy" said Percy Jackson, dodging a lazer bolt and retaliating with his own.

"Well, that guy just has good taste for who to shoot and who not to shoot." Said Annabeth Chase, firing her own laser bolts.

The person in talk was Michael Owens, the 5th most wanted outlaw on Earth.

FLASHBACK

That morning, Percy had gotten up for a cup of coffee when his hologram messager rang and out popped the image of Annabeth.

Percy had immediately blushed and put the talk on hold as he had just woken up and was half-naked, not to mention with drool on his hair.

After Percy had dressed up, Annabeth had informed him that this guy, Owen was found in Earth. And that he had a meeting with someone. Someone dangerous. So, naturally, they stalked him. Lars entered a bar called the Cantino Royale. There, they saw him enter a room with a tall, strong man.

We counted to 10, then burst the door open. Annabeth shot a lazer at the other guy while Percy tackled Owen to the ground. The other guy was shot in the thigh and was thus incapitated, so Annabeth and Percy dealt with Owen, who after kicking Percy in the shins, had run out from the bar. They had chased him in an alley and were getting close when Owen turned and shot his laser bolts. The rest you know.

FLASHBACK END

Owen turned a corner and then turned agian, hoping to lose the 2 people after him, when suddenly, he tripped and fell.

Percy and Annabeth came running there, to see Owen on the ground.

"Who sent you? Tell me now!" Screamed Percy, knowing that Owen was a mercenary.

"I... was **him**."

" Who in the name of Zeus is _him_?" Percy shouted, annoyed at that stupid answer.

"Krrrrrrrrrrr..ag..agg...agh." Was the answer.

Percy stepped back, confused, when he saw a white stream pouring from Owen's mouth. Owen turned his head and fell to the ground. Dead. A blowdart in his neck.

Percy and Annabeth looked up and down the alley as well as looked up. But there was no one in sight. Whoever it was was now gone.

Percy looked at Annabeth..

"Well, atleast we got him right? And who knows, maybe that guy in the bar might help." Stated Percy.

"No. Whoever the man who killed Owen must have first dealt with that man too. No loose ends." Pat came the reply.

Percy sighed, knowing in his heart that Annabeth was right.

"Well, atleast we are alive." Said Percy.

Annabeth looked at him.

"Yep"

"And hey, youre still as beautiful as ever. No matter what." Percy said to his wife.

Yep, his wife. Since the battle against the Titans, Percy had proposed to Annabeth, and were now husband and wife.

All in All, It was just a normal day for those two.

If only they knew who sent Owen.

Then they would be crying in despair.

On that happy note, I am finishing this narration of the chapter the third.

This is Chaos, signing off.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

I deeply apologize. I seem to have lost this chapter in my memory. Due to a large event in my imagination. I wrote this chapter, in my brain but then I forgot where I kept it inside it.

My heartiest apologies,

Chaos, Lord of the World,

Chapter 4

In the planet Orthyrts, a large temple was situated at the banks of the river _Agnea._ This temple was red in colour and was very, very tall.

This temple, though magnificent, was abandoned by all people. This was probably because in the year 2023, the river _Agnea_ had flooded, and the temple had been submerged. This temple was originally built to worship the creator , Me -Chaos- but now it had come out again and worshipped its new master and builder, the _(sorry, can't name him.) . Due to this, the temple had now gotten an even more evil look.

Then, the people arrived.

Monsters ranging from the current techno monsters to the early monsters of the golden, silver and bronze Greek Ages.

One monster was human, but from his back potruded 6 large, flexible, golden coloured, barbed spikes. Three on each side. These spikes were bent and moved on their own accord, under control of this human-like monster.

His name was Kano.

Kano was a human, until a Titan had cursed him for being to arrogant and egoistic. He now was the 2nd Most Wanted Person in the WORLDS. Kano was a mercenary who was known to often shift sides. He was an excellent swordsman, and add that to the fact of his 6 spikes, he was unstopabble.

Kano had a small army of about 60 heavily armoured and armes men who carried swords and shields. These men were under the command of Kano, and for now, Kano was under the command of his employer. And his employer was_.

5 of these men were struggling with a box. A heavy golden box which pulled gravity. This box litterally pulled everything towards itself. The sand, air, even the men were pulled towards the box.

For it carried the remains of Khosh.

Khosh was the brother of Chaos, and was the 2nd strongest person in the world. But yet, he was too violent. Khosh desired the throne of Chaos, and for that, he waged war against all the other worlds with his army of vast numbers.

Yet, after defeating all the worlds, the gods decided to join and form a coalition. Due to this and Chaos joining the coalition, Khosh was finally defeated and his remains were thrown in the Void.

Even now, he was incapicated. Only his voice worked and he could pull of a few magical powers and then he would start crumbling to dust all over again. It would take him probably millenia to grow...or it would have, had not Kano's employer decided to wake him up in order to come back.

Kano was not a servant of Khosh but of another. And this another would take even longer to return from his grave in the Void.

Yet, all was not lost for these sweet little cutie-pi evil sinister people.

Kano's employer still had more power than Khosh, but it would take him years to rise. So, in the meantime, he used up all his strenght to power Khosh, speeding up his healing speed to such an amazing speed, tha in about a year, Khosh would rise and the world would probably fall.

Yet, Kano's employer had bought Khosh. The moment Khosh came alive, he would first spend half his energy on Kano's employer, and then would spend the other half on the war he would wage with the gods. Even though Khosh was more powerful than Kano's master, he still feared his silver tongue and his cunningness, not to mention what he said he had acquired in the Void. If it were true, then Kano's master probably held more power than Chaos himself.

So, Khosh would attack the gods but leave them alive and weakened for Kano's master.

All in all, the dark side was having a field day today.

The men put the box, more like a casket, inside the temple.

Kano himself knelt in front of the casket. His head bowed. And then he spoke. "Oh great wise Khosh, our plans proceed as foreseen. The Olympians have been fooled into thinking that they live in a world of peace. The Outerworld does not sense a thing."

And then an even more dark, booming voice answered. " _ **Foolish child, do not fool yourself. These men you mock contain more power than you can imagine. You will follow your masters orders and try not to interfere in our plans. Remember, if we fail, you shall be at full fault.**_ "

"Yes, my lord. I understand."

Yes, my friends, that casket contained the remains of Khosh. Who was currently rejuvinating and preparing himself for war.

The gods had a dark time coming.

Kano grinned. His dark meanour shadowing all the other monsters. He may be weaker than Khosh or his master, but Kano still had the strenght of humans and mosters combined.

Back on Earth.

The army strode proudly through the streets. Their guns in their arms and their laser sabers attatched to their hips. In full dark obsidian uniform, the mortal army was an inspirer for the homo sapiens. This particular squad was marching because an anonymous messsage had arrived at the army headquarters tipping them off about a small army led by Kano, the most dangerous outlaw in the galaxy was found at a temple in Orthyrts.

Orthyrts was, after the war, a part of the Olympian empire wich spread on 3 worlds. Earth, Olympus and Orthyrts. However, it still had its own king. This king was called Osh-Tek, a strong, strict ruler who governed Orthyrts with his army of monsters bound to serve him. His right hand person was a woman called Mileena, a ninja like warrior with no teeth but fangs larger thant that of a dracaenai. His other law enforcers were Reptile, a snake-lizard like warrior with venom in his body to throw and large teeth and claws. The other last one was Jason Grace, a demigod son of Zeus, sent by the God Zeus himself to enforce law on Orthyrts and if the need arrived, on Osh-Tek himself.

The army of humans were making their way to their carriers. Carriers were flying buses. These buses could carry 20 people at a time. The squad which was going to Orthyrts had 100 men. Thus, they were travelling in carriers. These carriers could also travel in the galay and in between worlds, so they were a natural mode of transport for many reasons.

The leader of these troops was Luke Castellan. Luke Castellan was a mortal, who had reached where he was- the leader of 20th, 21st and 23rd squads- because of his talent in hand to hand combat and saber skills. Luke was a shady man, who was power hungry, yet disciplined and in control. A natural leader. He was the commander of the three squads, and these three sqauds were going to Orthyrts.

However, what Luke and the headquarters of the mortal army did not know, was that Kano had sent that anonymous message to them.

A trap.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

The army of mortals sat in their carriers. The carriers lifted in the air and after a second, hit lightspeed, travelling worlds.

Luke gripped his saber. "I have very bad feeling about this." He murmered to himself. A weary and tense look in his brown eyes. His sandy blonde hair lying still in the air. His body alert and tensed like a coil. His eyes darted back and forward, looking for any surprises which may be lurking in space. This was, after all, Space. Where evil lurked everywhere. This was out of his homeworld. No backup would be here.

But then again, this wasn't Lukes first time in space. He was a renowned survivor of the attack on Earth by the Titans, 25 years before. He was the one who had fired the shot which had hit the Titans Mothership and destroyed 1/4th of the Titan army. He was a hero, and he enjoyed being the hero, the main guy. He wanted power. There was only one guy who was better than him. Percy Jackson. Luke had heard rumours of him. The godlike mortal. Luke detested him. Luke had never actually met Percy, but he still hated him.

But, putting that aside, the carriers were nearing Orthyrts. "Attention, squads. We are now entering Orthyrts's atmosphere. Please, sit tight." The voice came of the pilots in the pilot room from speakers in the roof of the carriers. " Entering in 10,9,8,7,6,5,4,3,2,1, Blast Of!" The voice cam again and at Blast Of, the carrier hit a shield, which waited for identification, after identification, the carrier was allowed to go through the shield, which felt like moving through jelly combine with water at top speed.

Then, they were on Orthyrts. "Attention units, we shall land at the given coordinates by that message in 5,4,3,2,1 and Go."

The carriers landed on the course ground. The rocks and sand of Orthyrts was itchy and got everywhere.

Luke counted to 10 for any surprise attacks, and when there came none, he motioned his men to move forward.

Then, the ground beneath them burst and fire exploded. BOOM. The screams shouted and the men exploded. Some falling dead, some vaporised and some half dead. There were only a few wounded.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA..HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAA." A voice came.

Luke was knocked down because of the explosion, but he still stood up, his face bleeding. He put his hand on his head and then understood why. A large scar run around the side of his once perfect head. Blood seeping from it.

Monsters burst from the left flank of the mortal army. Dangerous monsters, who attacked them. Luke quickly ignited his lazer saber. His Lightsaber, actually, and cut off the head of monster who strayed near him. Luke ducked as a laser shot went through where his head was, and deflected a random strike from a random monster who suddenly exploded. All around, there was chaos. Luke came face to face with an enemy monster, one who carried two swords, and had fangs from his mouth. Luke blocked one sword strike and kicked his other sword hand and followed up with plunging his lightsaber in the monsters throat. Killing him instantly. Luke stumbled and fell as a random blast went near his right side. All around him, his men were overwhelmed and killed. His squads lay bleeding and dying.

Luke jumped to the left as a monster barelled through and was met with Lukes lightsaber. The monser fell on the ground, dead. Left and right, monsters kept on coming and coming and coming until Luke looked around to see that only 18 of his men remained. A voice rang out from the monsters. " Surrender, Luke Castellan. You are outnumbered and outmatched this time." Luke looked around for the source of the sound but saw no one. With a fiery look on his face, luke dropped his lightsaber. So did the other mortals.

They were taken captive. A fate worse than death. Enemy POW's. Utter humiliation.

It wasn't the cell that was a pain in the arse, not the fact that they were POW's but the fact that it was a trap. The fact that Luke and the others were fooled so easily by the enemy. That they were captured so easily. Luke Castellan- from leader of the army to leader of _what_ army. What a classic joke.

Luke hated the fact that he still did not know who was the person who had organized this. Probably Kano, but what need did Kano have to have them captured? As trade, slaves, or something bigger. Was it for ransom? What was the ulterior motive for this random and dangerous move by him. Surely, it must have been for something serious. But what? Luke wanted to know that.

Then there was the scar on his head. The scar pained Luke both physically and emotionally. It was a scar of pain and shame. Luke's least favourite rhyming couple.

3 hours later.

The prison door opened with a creak of metal and the sound of someone coming down the stairs. Luke vaguely remembered where he was. The temple. What kind of a temple had a bloody dungeon, for Zeus's sakes!

The person who was ascending the stairs was a large cyclops. But a modernized one. He had one red eye in his head, which was not natural but seemed implemented. There were lines of steel and metal along the eye, which from the way it glowed red, could fire lasers.

Great, this day just got better and better.

"You have been summoned by Lord Kano. Mantain your manners, pathetic earthlings, or you shall have your toungues cut out." the cyclops spoke.

Luke was alone taken by the cyclops to the chamber of the temple. There, he finally saw the man whom he hated. Kano.

Kano grinned at Luke, like they had been BFF's for a lifetime, and spoke "I hope you are enjoying your visit, Castellan. Yes, we knew it was you because it was you whom we wanted. What do you think of my cunning strategem to capture the most versatile of the human leaders among with his top-notch squads. Pretty sound, huh."

Luke glared at him, and then finally spoke. " listen to me you *** ** * *****, you let me go now, or I swear by the fates, I will personally arrange your meeting with Hades. Arrogant dog."

The cyclops merely slapped Luke on his sides, but Luke went flying through the air. His bacl hiting the wall and probably breaking. Luke breathed hard. Sweat coming from his body and blood streaming from his mouth.

Kano smiled, as if he had just watched a rom-com movie. Gods, Luke hated rom-com's. What a random thought.

"Have you been wondering why I bought you here. Its because you are the one who Khosh has chosen."

Luke did not know who Khosh was, except for the fact that he had done something wrong, and even that he had read in the archives of Earth. But, now Luke did not care. Chosen one? Chosen one of what? Being the chosen of someone name Khosh, was not in the to-do list of Luke. But then again, what did Luke know? Who was Khosh, after all?

Kano smiled. The look on Luke's face was confused, and that was exactly what his master had wanted for Khosh. Oh, the gold we would be given. Kano had been promised his weight thrice in gold, unlimited power and the chance to personally destroy Earth as his master destroyed Olympus. What a scenic beauty.

The humans had always been after him, sabotagin his plans and other meddlesome things. Frankly, they were a pain.

The stupid Special Forces operation army of Earth would be a fun object for Kano to try out his unlimited power.

As for Luke, he would serve his purpose and then, most probably die a painfull death.

And all lived happily ever after.

HQ, Earth,

"Commander Sonya, word has arrived from Orthyrts. A distress call from on of our squads. It seeems that the message was a trap, ma'am."

Sonya Blade instantly got aware. She rushed to the nearest computer and ordered "do a quick scan of outlaw activities in Orthyrts for the last 2 years"

Sonya looked at the results.

79 percent was of Kano on Orthyrts himself. Sonya panicked. She gave another order to the soldier she was talking to."I want you to take the advanced Orthyrts group and ask-sorry- command them to instantly aware Osh-Tek. I want my squads back to me, !"

The soldier-it was a she- hurried to a seperate group. Each group had its own function. The group she currently went to was the Orthyrts communications group. She gave the message of commander Sonya to the group leader. The message was sent to the Osh-Tek. But it would take around hours for it ti reach Orthyrts, days for Osh-Tek to read it and weeks for him to do something.

This was a code red.

Back on Orthyrts

Kano walked towards Luke from his chair. His arms swaying at his side like in an arrogant manner. He told Luke "I am giving you a choice here, Luke. I am your friend, really, I'm on your side. But see, I am also just following orders. So, you and I are going to have a duel to first blood. And the if you win I'll let you go. But if I win...you stay and I kill all your men. I have no need of them."

Luke faltered. He was confused at this dangerous motive. But it was still a chance for freedom. Sure, Kano would probably not follow with his promise, but it was the best shot he would get.

"I agree."

Kano smiled. This was exactly what he needed.

Luke frowned. This was exactly what he did not need.

The contest was done outside the temple. All the monsters and the prisinors were called. The mortals were,of course, bound in chains. The monsters formed a large circle while sitting down. This was the arena.

Luke entered it. His heart beating. He had been given a sword which was perfectly balanced. A lightsaber. And no armour. Kano also had a lightsaber with no armour. Luke had already made sure that Kano not used his 6 spiky-thingies.

Luke and Kano entered and approached the center of the arena. Face of his opponent, Luke could picture Kano as just an ordinary enemy. No one special. No reason to be scared. All this was was a brick in the wall.

But Kano was stronger, powerful and more clever and cunning than any other. This was a reason to be scared.

The match started.

Kano ignited his lightsbaber. So did Luke. Kano advanced forward. His lightsaber slowly moving in circles while Luke stayed in one place, crouched. His ligthsaber slanting. Luke waited until the moment was right, when Kano's saber reached outside his body and provided an opening, and then struck. Luke struck with a simple jab at his stomach, but Kano sidestepped it side-kicked Luke in his abdomen. Kano followed with a slash to Lukes stomach as a plan to bring out blood quickly, but heh underestimated Luke, who recovered instantly and slashed his sword vertical, which caused Kano to back of quickly, lest Luke cut his head of. Luke bought his down on Kano's head horizontal but Kano held his saber up, effectively blocking his strike. With Lukes saber in the air attacking and Kanos saber in the air defending, both sides body was fully defenseles, but Kano was the first to realize this. He kicked Luke. Hard, in his shins. Luke fell down on his knee, grimacing, when Kano held his saber and slashed it towards Lukes neck. Luke quickly allowed himself to fall, which saved him from having his throat cut. Luke -while on the ground- kicked Kano in his foot, attempting a swipe, which worked. Kano fell down, his head barely missing a rock, when Luke quickly stood up and stomped Kano's stomach.

Luke lifted his saber high and bought it down on Kano's body with full strenght and speed, attempting to hit his heart and kill him, but Kano rolled away and grabbed his lightsaber, and both were back to square one.

Luke this time went on the aggresive. His saber practically flew in the speed he was using. His lightsaber hit Kano's defensive saber, which shuddered. Kano immediately retaliated with a jab to Lukes head which he dodged and then Luke rammed his fist against Kano's thigh. Kano fell down in pain which is when Luke used the hilt of his lightsaber to hit it against the temple of Kano's forehead.

Kano fell down, his eyes rolling, and stayed their for a second when he started moving again, but it was too late. Luke charged the unarmed Kano with his saber, eager to kill the menace, when Kano quickly picked a handful of dust and threw it in Lukes eyes.

Luke screamed and dropped his saber, which Kano quickly grabbed and while Luke struck blindly in the air, Kano caught Luke and slightly did a small cut on Lukes right thigh, drawing first blood.

The match stopped.

Kano had won.

Luke had lost.

Luke had failed his men and his world.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

In the end, Percy knew that his house would be attacked.

It had been a normal day, two days after that Owen accident, and he and Annabeth were returning back to their mansion, when their house exploded.

A fighter Jet14. (the simple human fighter, not the other space fliers which they had. That was only for fighting off people from other worlds.) A fighter Jet14 fired its rocket in their mansion, blasting apart its mainframe.

The mansion's top floor fell, having no room below to support it due to the rocket completely destroying the 2nd top floor.

Percy's mansion had 5 floors. The fourth floor was destroyed, and the fifth had toppled down. The 2nd 3rd and 1st and the ground floor still remained mostly intact.

Iron sentinels, used by guards, flew towards the jet. Their rocket boosters carrying them towards the flying terror. The sentinels were five in numbers, and were halfway through the jet when a man stuck his head out from the backspace of the jet and with a laser blaster in his hand, fired it towards a sentinel.

The sentinel blocked the bolt and again resumed his path towards the jet, when another bolt ripped of his head. The sentinel fell down, headless, and crash landed right in front of Percy and Annabeth. Percy fell down, due to the blast and explosion caused by the bomb, and Annabeth screamed.

Percy held Annabeth's hand, and the both of them quickly ran away from their house , hoping that the jet did not see them.

He stumbled, but did not let go of Annabeth's hand. Soon, he looked back and saw that his entire house was destroyed. I mean, come on! 20 million dollars house. This is not looking good. He had put almost 200 dollars into buying 1000 teddy bears for his amusement. And the gaming room...man, the gaming room. Ps3, ps4, all the gizmos you could dream of. Percy swore under his breath. Annabeth was bleeding from her shins, her face scrapped(yes, that's an actual word. I googled it up. Yup. Totally.) and her shirt torn in places. Even then, she looked beautiful. But Percy did not have time to admire her. The stupid gunman, the one who had fired at the sentinels, who were, by the way, all gone, had noticed them, and with a grin so wide Percy could see it from that far away, fired at them. The first shot hit the land in front of them. The other behind them. The 3rd shot hit directly to the left of Percy, and the other to the right of Annabeth. The gunman was taking potshots, calmly, knowing that no matter what, those two insignificant ants could no way escape him.

Annabeth stopped, and while Percy stared at her with amazement, took out her blaster and aimed at the gunman. She fired….and…..Yes! A direct hit. The gunman was shot right in his abdomen, and as Percy and Annabeth stood watching, toppled down from that infernal fighter jet and hit the ground, dead.

Percy kissed Annabeth. A complete kiss of admiration and love, and then cursed as the fighter jet landed right in front of them. The jet landed about 12 feet in front of them, the jet looked military type, with Earths symbol, on it, but Percy noticed that while the national symbol of Earth was the planet Earth with a pair of palms by its side, this symbol had the picture of Earth with a large crack in it and the hands missing.

That was confusing. Even know-it-all Annabeth looked confused.

Then, the pilot stepped out, along with his co-pilot.

The pilot was big and strong, with biceps and muscles ripping out, and a large automatic blaster(240$) strapped on his back, with a bandanna to hide his face. The co-pilot was shorter, but had the built of a football player. Probably, he had sacrificed strength for speed. Percy sized them up, and then sensing a fight, ignited his lightsaber. The pilot had a deep booming voice, with a dark sensation it. " Listen, I have had the worst day today, you two punks just made it worse. So please, surrender, and I might grant you a quick death."

Percy snorted. The pilot had a black chain sleeveless jacket, with a gun to his back and a bandanna, and he was calling Percy and Annabeth _punks_. Percy said nothing, his automatic war side kicked in, knocking his laid back attitude away. Percy ignited his green-tinted lightsaber and charged the pilot.

Percy never got there. The moment he ran about 4 feet, the co-pilot took out a small blaster($120) and shot it at Percy's feet. The shot didn't hit Percy, but it stopped him, and kind of tipped out Percy on his inhuman firing speed. Percy looked at the co-pilot, his eyes bulging out.

The pilot sighed, and spoke. "My name is Josh, and this is my ancient Greek friend Sciron. You may have heard of him."

If it was possible, Percy's eyes bulged out more. Sure, he had heard of Sciron, the greatest shooter in the galaxy, alive since ancient Greece. Also, the person responsible for killing Odysseus. Odysseus had defeated Sciron, but had not killed him. Sciron had sneaked into Odysseus's chambers, and had killed the hero in his sleep. Since, then, he has been wanted everywhere. When the gods made themselves known to mankind, he had rocketed his evil-mastermind-shooter status to infinity, and became the most wanted person by S.F. (Special Forces. The Human Army.) And now he was here. Pointing a gun at Percy. In Earth. With a gun. Smiling. Oh shit. Oh crap. Holy shit. Holy moly. Holy Hades, Poseidon, Zeus, Hera, Artemis, Hephaestus, Apollo, Ares etc, etc.

This meant bad news for Percy and Annabeth. Very bad news. Percy was screwed badly. Very badly.

Percy stammered out what may have been 'Halt, or I will kill you' but came out as " I will halt, or you will kill me."

You can't blame Percy for this overlaps in judgment. You would have done the same thing. Percy dropped his lightsaber, and Annabeth dropped her blaster. Josh smiled. A dark, evil psycho smile, and looked at Sciron. Sciron nodded, and walked forward, kicked Percy to the ground and bound him with a rope, and then did the same with Annabeth.

Josh locked them up in the back of the jet, where the crazy gunman which Annabeth had shot was sitting. Droplets were still on the seat on which Percy sat. He gulped back his vomit. Percy was scared. Who knew what was now held in the future for him and Annabeth.

Maybe tortures, a painful death, death of a loved one, brainwashing…. ' _what the f-word, Percy,_ _whoah! No more negative thoughts for the day, please.'_ Spoke Percy's highly negative mind. It was bad enough that he was kidnapped. He did not need his own mind to turn against him. After all, he was a bit paranoid.

 **Mount Orthyrts.**

Squad 1,2,3 and 4. The top, greatest and strongest squads in the known S.F world. Their commander was Sonya Blade herself. These squads were used only for the worst and most dangerous times.

This was a dangerous time.

The message had received Osh-Tek, who had called Sonya herself to meet him. Sonya was tired of these pleasantries, but knew it was for the best of mankind.

In his message, Osh-Tek had admitted that he had himself been struggling with a rebellion, and dangerous outlaws were coming to his world frequently, and that he had no idea of Kano. Sonya suspected that this was a lie, but even she had heard of the rebellion..or rumors of the rebellion. This was a sad time indeed.

After all..there was the small rebellion on Earth too. This rebellion was strong, with flying jets and guns and everything you need to organize a rebellion. They're numbers were many, and money was uncountable. This rebellion was also helped by Sciron, the main outlaw of the Greek World. But, putting that aside, Osh-Tek had called Sonya at once, and she had acknowledged.

The 4 squad's carriers (do you remember what that was?) landed on Osh-Tek Personal carrier base, and set down.

Inside, the men(and women) were tight and tensed, their hands clasped to their lightsabers. This was enemy territory. Anything could go wrong.

"Greetings, humans. Welcome to my world" A voice rang out. The men got out of the carriers, and were blinded.

The sun shined brightly, and the sky was completely red. The temples and houses were numerous and large, and they were surrounded by the Titan Army.

The soldiers of the Royal Army of the Titans were….difficult to describe. They're helmets were pure white,except for the part at the eyes, which was black. The helmets covered the full head...and the armour was pure white too, except at the part where the body met the neck, arms and legs. The hips were covered by a black underwear-like thingy, and the leg armor was pure black. The arms were black too. The armor covered the full body. They carried guns. Large, black guns which were actually blasters. These guns were automatic (120$) and fired red laser bolts. For emergencies, they also had a large double sided lightsaber, in which they apt to use. These lightsabers were also red tinted. The lightsabers were strapped to their back, ignited.

All in all, they were strong and fast and lethal.

25 of these surrounded the ships and the squad members, there guns out and pointing at the carriers and there members.

Sonya signaled her men to stand down. "Lord Tek, what is the meaning of this? I thought you said everything was handled."

"Yes, Miss Sonya, you are right..but we have to follow protocol. After all, we _are_ in the middle of a rebellion, yes ?"

Osh-Tek was enough to scare away any person who was any person. He was about 7'2 feet tall, with a huge, ripped sexy body.

He wore a skeleton helmet, which covered his jawline, mouth, the area around his eyes, and his forehead. The skeleton had huge tusks(NOT HORNS.) coming out from the forehead. His eyes glowed red. He wore a cape, which went to his ankles. The cape was pure red from the outside, and pure black from the outside.

He wore no breastplate, instead, wore shoulder plates on his shoulder(duh.) The shoulder plates were small, and went only halfway through, and were covered with spikes from the outside. Beneath, he wore nothing, his full body was on display, other than a cross-guard going from his shoulders to the middle of his heart. The straps of the cross-guard were made out of chains, and they met in the middle of the heart with a metal skull, with connected the chains. His 4 abs were on full display.

He wore a black belt, which was covered with gold lining along the sides. The belt was made of black chains, and painted gold for the sides. Then, beneath that, he wore a small skirt like thing, which was black, instead for the part hanging outside, which was made of leather, and had real skulls attached to it, hanging loosely.

He wore nothing to cover his thighs, and his ripped muscles on his thighs were clearly visible, instead, he wore a shin guard, which was also cover with(you guessed it.) spikes.

He also wore an knee guard, also covered with spikes. Finally, he wore red shoes, which Sonya doubted would fit an average man, god or demigod.

All in all, Sonya would have taken him there and then, if we would not have been a king, his mission, and a half monster.

Osh-Tek smiled " I have that affect on people."

Sonya closed her mouth she didn't know was opened.

"My lord, Kano has captured our top warrior and his forces in your magnificent world, and is no doubt torturing them as we speak. As it is your right to stop war from happening again, we request you to help us in taking back our squad and hero, and capturing Kano, so that your name may spread as the person who helped capture the most dangerous outlaw and bounty hunter."

Osh-Tek smiled. " Of course my dear, but first, a favor for a favor. You may have heard of the rebellion I am currently dealing with. In return for my help, you will bring me the head of these rebel forces, Smoke, a person wanted by Orthyrts for leading the rebellion. I want his head, or I will contend with yours."

Sonya cursed. "We are afraid we cannot, My Lord. This is going too far."

All around her, the solders lifted their guns, and pointed them at the men and ship again.

"These are my men, they are called Cyrax, and do not falter when they have their orders. Choose, beautiful one, or I will have to kill you." said Osh-Tek.

Sonya almost cried. This was not what she wanted at all. She cursed silently, counted to three, and then said "We accept your kind offer, you unkind son of a gun."

Osh-Tek smiled and left.

The Cyrax put down their guns.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

"My name is Daegon, King of The Baraka's."

"And my name is Kano, The one and only."

"I have heard of you. You're a world famous killer and mercenary. Who hasn't heard of you? It is only your reputation that has kept you alive in my region. Now, speak. What do you seek here?"

Such was the exchange between Daegon, the lord of the Barakas. He was a tall, well built man with tan skin and completely bald. His left eye was blinded and a long scar ran over his right eye, with a small goatee on his chin. He wore no shirt, only a black belt with a golden dragon on it. Suspender, connected to his shoulder armor, arm guards with spikes and a long red cape with gold linings. He wore red pants with gold linings and black boots with studs along the front. The Barakas were human-mutants, who were cold, unforgiving and unpredectible nomads, until Daegon found them and subjucated them. They are now warriors. Dangerous warriors.

Kano was there to recruit them to his cause. It was a long shot, indeed. But one worth it. After all, Daemon was powerful, and his army of about 60 Barakas was a good help.

Today, Kano wore nothing on his upper body, and only a silk jean on his lower body. He carried his swords, and his vipers were folded.

"As you may know, My master is rising. We have recruited Khosh to ourself, and have an army of about 200 warriors. But we need more support and more strenght. The Barakas are feared worldwide, and have a powerful leader, You. My master wishes you to join us in victory, and help build an empire to last millenia." Kano was confident.

"We accept your offer, Kano. But in return, I want 500 humans to convert into my Barakas. Give me this, and you will get your victory and army." Spoke Daegon, his arms folded.

"Agreed." Said Kano.

"And..as a bonus, we also grant you Reiko. He is our heavy hitter, and one the best warriors in the planet." Added Kano.

From the shadows, stepped out Reiko, General of the Rebellion of Orthyrts and Khosh's number one man. He had glowing blue eyes, with black markings on his face. He wore a ninka outfit, with a red sheen. He also carrried a hammer. A large red hammer which was made of Gorynthis.

Gorynthis was the metal used in this year. It was harder than steel, metal and alummunium combined. It also had a radiating gold aura, as it was a mixture of Celestial Bronze, the metal of the Demigods.

Reiko bowed. There was no need to introduce himself. He hardly ever spoke.

Kano smiled. All was going as planned.

 **Earth.**

The attack started at dawn.

An army of combined monsters and humans, forming an army of hundred, attacked the planet. The attack started at Edenia, the capital of Earth. The city was large and magnificent, with armies of purple and gold. The armies were fully prepared for all contingiencies, with armies of thousands, but even they were no match for an army of ancient Greek monsters.

The offensing army was small, but it made up of numbers with strenght. Large, tall, magical monsters, some with armour, some without. Some with weapons, some without.

The normal people of Edenia screamed, running, stumbling.

The biggest threat was the Nemean Lion. It was 8 feet tall, with glistning yellow golden fur, and large fangs with blood glistning on them. It was surely a sight of terror, with green eyes glinting, its killer instincts devouring anyone who came near it. The Lion pounced on a man, and ate him whole.

The army of Edenia, with its blasters and lightsabers, burst forward, meeting the army of monsters. The war raged on.

An army of Edenian soldiers charged towards a group of cyclopes, who were using clubs to smash buildings. The cyclopes noticed the army, and stomped their foot on the ground, killing a few of them, but the other Edenians weaved through the legs of the 12 foot tall cyclopes, cutting their legs and shooting at their groin. The cyclopes fell, but one them fell on a group of Edenians, crushing them underneath

Another group of Edenians attacked a Makhai, a creature with four arms, each carrying swords. The Makhai crashed into the group, and weaved his swords, killing the Edenians.

Another group of Makhai attacked the main army which was making its way towards the monsters. About 8 Makhai fell, shot or killed, but the damage done to Edenian army was catostrophic. The army fell backwards, screaming and pushing, clawing their way out. The disciplined army of Edenia was a mess. Its men fleeing. The Nemean Lion attacked a building, toppling down. Another group of cyclopes hauled a tower and ripped it apart. A small group of 12 _dracaenae_ attacked a family of 18, killing the children, grandparents and parents, eating them. The Nemean Lion attacked another group of Edenian army, pouncing and flailing its tail, grabbing a man with his teeth and eating it. The main Edenian army finally growed some balls, and charged.

It was a massacre. The army was met by Makhai, _Dracenae_ , Cyclopes and Hellhounds. Before you could say 'Help'...the army was running, throwing their weapons and screaming.

The army of monsters reached the Army Headquarters of Edenia..or...The HQE.

 **Inside the HQE,**

"Jason, the army is overrun."

"Bloody cowards, don't have a bloody sense of honor."

"Hades! They'll be here next."

"Do not use my fathers name as a curse."

Thus was the talk between Jason, Leo, and Nico Di Angelo. Demigod protectors of Edenia.

Leo was the son of Hephaestus, and could use fire. Jason was the son of Zeus, and could fly and summon lightning, and Nico was the son of Hades, who could shadow-travel and do other really cool things.

Jason kneeled infront of a dying Edenian, who had been mutilated by the Nemean Lion. Leo looked down, his eyes sad.

"I sense death. A lot of death." spoke Nico, the ray of sunshine.

"Thanks. I needed that." replied Leo.

Jason stood up. His eyes determined, "Open the doors, let in our army and throw rocks at the advancing monster army. If neccessary, use your powers."

"What are you going to do ?" asked Nico.

"Inform Reyna." Jason replied.

Reyna was the daughter of Hermes, and the leader of the Edenian army. She could teleport and knew telepathy and could lift things with her mind.

Also, she was Jasons girlfriend.

A blizzard of spears went over the iron gates of the HQE. These spears were thrown by the guards of the gates towards the advancing monster army. About 18 monsters were hit, dead instantly. Leo raised his arms. A wall of fire erupted in the air and advanced towards the monsters. Burning 6 of them alive. Nico raised his sceptre, a pitch black sceptre, with a skull on the top, and summoned about 12 skeletons. The undead army crashed against the monsters. The Makhai killed them, but the undead killed 24 of the army.

The monsters were decreasing. The war was now in the tide of the Edenians. The monsters fell, groaning. Eventually, they were finished.

Edenia had won. They had survived.

 **Aftermath,**

"I want those buildings cleared, and the broken towers remade. The people who lost their homes will have to live in the HQE for now." Ordered Reyna, her purple cape on her shoulders.

The men ran to follow her orders.

Jason sighed. They had won, but just 100 monsters had done such huge damage towards them. And they were without a leader of strategy.

Jason was scared. He needed to consult his father, Zeus.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Kano cursed " Knew I shoudn't have trusted those damned monsters. Good for nothing." he swore.

The news of the failed attack on Edenia had reached his ears.

" _ **This is the perfect oppurtunity, my young friend. The humans are shocked and weak. Now is the opurtune moment. We must not waste a single minute. ATTACK NOW."**_

"I follow only my master, Khosh. Not you." Kano replied. His face angry. But Khosh did have a point. If he attacked now, the humans would be weak, and be destroyed easily. But if he failed, he might die. No, he would die. It was a total dilemna. So, he decided to ask his master.

"My master, Tell me. Should I listen to Khosh or not. You are the all seeing. Soon, you will rise again. I consult you as the all-knowing one."

" _ **My boy, Khosh shows intellect. He fears me. He dare not decide to do anything else. You, on the other hand, are smart and powerful. You shall lead the attack. I leave it to you. Attack not the humans, but attack Orthyrts. Your rebellion has grown stronger. The human leader is on the same destination as well. If we take Orthyrts, we weaken the Olympians and scare the humans. Our plans shall skyrocket. And I shall rise. Attack now, when the moment is right, because after 3 days, the humans on Orthyrts shall leave for a mission. Stop them. Kill !**_

Kano shivered. His master had power. His voice was alone enough to scare him, and bring him to his knees. Khosh was right. They would attack now. But Orthyrts, not Earth.

And they would attack tommorow.

 **Luke,**

Luke stood up. Movement returned, slowly. He looked at where he was, and almost had a heart attack.

Besides him, lay a decapitated head. The head of Jack, leader of Luke's squad. Luke realised that the bodies strewn in front of him were of his squad. His army. His life.

And they were dead.

Some had no eyes. Some had no head or limbs. One had a hole in his stomach, with his liver and intestines missing. Tortured, dead men. His men.

Luke could not cry. That part of his body was still not functioning. He just knelt. Fury. Anger. Hate. Agony. All that Khosh would need to rise. All was happening. But Luke did not know this.

Luke walked, and slipped. He stood up, and saw what he slipped at.

A heart. A real, heart. From one his friends. He had stood on it and slipped.

Tears fell from his eyes. He could not control it. He quivered, cursed and wailed.

All around him, death was there.

 **Percy,**

"Now!"

Percy rammed into Sciron, sending the gunman toppling. Annabeth quickly rammed Josh.

Percy punched Sciron in his stomach, hard. And for a moment, they were winning.

Percy and Annabeth had escaped the bounds for a few hours and had plotted their escape. They had just been waiting for the correct moment.

The space jet they were on did a nosedive, with no driver on it. Josh fought with Annabeth, and Sciron was reeling in pain.

Then, Josh struck.

He took out a small knife from his jacket, and threw it at Annabeth, who ducked in order to escape it but instead fell. The blade went past her.

Josh kicked Percy in his sides, giving Sciron enough time to recover.

Annabeth got up, cursing. She ran at Josh, but the muscle man simply kicked her in her stomach.

Percy dodged a kick from the now standing Sciron, and tried to punch him in his face, but Sciron was fast. He dodged his punch and quickly grabbed Percy's outstretched arm. Then, he twisted it and swiped Percy. Lifting him up, Sciron rammed Percy to the ground.

Percy coughed, bleeding. His backbone was probably broken. He lay there on the floor, winded.

Josh siezed the controls. He set the ship to auto-pilot, and now faced Annabeth, who was surrounded by Sciron and Josh.

Percy wanted to help her but could not even stand up. He was hurt.

Annabeth blocked a punch from Josh, and kicked him in the face, but Sciron struck with his fingers on Annabeths back. Hard. It seemed as if he hit a pressure point, because Annabeth screamed and fell, clutching her back.

Percy got up. With superhuman effort, he reared his fist and punched Sciron.

Sciron went flying. He hit the glass panes on the jet, and broke them.

He was dead.

Sciron had fallen from a jet in space without a oxygen supply. Not to mention the glass shards had gone in his head and back.

The 10000 year old evil man was gone.

Josh got up. He looked around and cursed. "This is going to be a long, long, day."

Percy bound him in the chains he had been, and Annabeth took the controls.

Back to planet Earth.

 **The Next Day.**

 **The Great Battle of Orthyrts.**

 **Orthyrts,**

With guns blazing, the Cyrax bared apon the vast armies of the rebels. With their large blasters, they were a sight to behold. Jumping from barrier to barrier, breaking bones and hope, they stormed the battlefield.

But their enemy showed potential. Lacking strenght, they made up with numbers. With pure urban weapons, ranging from canons to lightsabers to blasters, the laid a massive siege on Orthyrts.

The attack had started at 0600, bearing surprise on the Cyrax. With the element of surprise, they laid waste to the normal citizens on Orthyrts. Then, the Cyrax had arrived. Instead of retreating like normal, sensible men, they screamed and charged. Their wild attack diversing from the military disipline of the Cyrax.

The rebels were wearing little to no armour, but they were a sight to behold. The Cyrax were overwhelmed for the first 12 minutes. Then, the element of surprise had been lost, and the tide turned.

In a sea of blood, the Cyrax stormed the fort forcefuly taken by the rebels. The rebels tried in vain to stop them, but the Cyrax fired on them, unrelenting. In a matter of about 17 minutes, the fort had been taken again.

The rebels retreated to their lines. A huge gathering of blaster-wielding rebels had formed a wall and were slowly advancing, using their numbers and millions of laser bolts to keep the Cyrax at bay. It seemed to be working. The wall was of about 300 rebels, all carrying blasters. The Cyrax fell, retreating. A large white tank, with black tires and a turret rolled towards the wall. It lasted for about 19 seconds, when about 20 bolts blew it apart. The blast seemed to shock the Cyrax back to their senses.

Far far away, the Cyrax held their secret weapon. A large robot with a yellow sheen and a helmet that slightly potruded forward to produce a crude beak. Wires swung from the back of his head. There was a heartbeat regular on his chest. His chest cavity opened up to reveal a yellow core. He shone golden and yellow, and carried no weapon. He was called Zenith, which meant 'top most'. There were 6 of them. Three men and three women. These warrior/robots were unmatched in strenght.

This particular Zenith was called Zane. A male. And it was strong. The Cyrax surrounding had been given their orders as- 'Keep the Zenith until the signal, then, release him.'

The signal was not yet given.

In the front sides, though, it was another story.

The Cyrax met the rebels, and an intense battle followed. Men fell, rebels went flying, Cyrax exploded and there were screams everywhere. A Cyrax was being attacked by two rebels. One of them tried to cut his head of, but the Cyrax ducked and bought his saber on the rebels arm, cutting it off. The other rebel kicked the Cyrax's back, and with one swift move, chopped its head of. The rebel left, leaving his partner armless and screaming in pain. Such gruesome scenes were everywhere, and the men were losing morale. The Cyrax were still losing. The rebel wall had reached its highest point, and was leaving no one alive. The Cyrax retreated, but another burst of laser bolts stopped that, killing 34 Cyrax's. The Cyrax were losing numbers. The rebels, however, were stronger than ever. They had still not yet reached the headquarters of Orthyrts, where they would attack Osh-Tek, and his merry men. The humans would be taken prisinor, and the war would be won.

But then, the signal was given, and the Zenith was released.

A ghost of death, Zane ploughed in the rebel wall. His hands suddenly grew talons. Three long talons made of steel, and tore apart the enemy. Zane whirled in circles, creating havoc. In a matter of 2 minutes, the rebel wall had been broken and 12 rebels were killed. A rebel charged Zane from the behind. Zane turned and kicked the rebel in his stomach, and with one swipe of his hand, ended the rebels life. Eight rebels charged at Zane. A turret ascended from his shoulder. A small automatic blaster turret, and without warning, Zane's turret fired red bolts. All eight rebels fell, a whole in each one of thems heart. The rebels retreated, and Zane held his palm in front of him. His palm faced the rebels, as if he was telling them to stop. A yellow light burst from his palm, and reached towards a group of rebels. 12 of them were mutilated, their bodies fell down flayed. They were dead.

And in the same moves, Zane finished about 187 rebels, and had not suffered a single scratch yet. The war continued. The rebels lost more.

There were 10,245,589 rebels in all. With Zane and the other Cyrax, the numbers reached 10,244,122. Great losses.

The rebels finally retreated. But not surrendering. This was war.

They would attack again after a small rest.

The Cyrax held their ground, and went to a rest as well.

And thus ended the first battle of a new war.

 **Percy,**

"Shit!"

The flyer of Josh and Sciron landed in Earth, in a small remote city called Duran. This city was small, and key city of the illegal drug trading, man smuggling, assasination and intelligence gang known as Marxes.

Its areas of expertise were Assassination, Genocide, Blackmail, Vice, Drug trafficking, Pyrotechnics, Smuggling, Fearmongering, Espionage and Human Trafficking. The S.F had been after this group in Duran for about 6 years, with no lead. They were master criminals. There head was unkown, mark was unkown, people were unkown, targets were unkown and members were unkown.

It was a most dangerous place. And that is exactly why Percy had swore. "Shit, shit, shit, crap and Hades. This is not good."

According to inteligence, Marxes had about more than 1000 members. In other words, Percy and Annabeth were screwed.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

All he could do was run. Run like he never had before. Swearing, cursing and stumbling, Percy Jackson ran as fast as he could.

The monster had been after him since Annabeth had gone.

4 days after they had arrived on Duran, they had been hunted by the gangsters of vegas-sorry, I meant gangsters of Duran.

The Marxes group had sent them a envoy, telling them to either pay 1000 credits as fee to stay in Duran, or die. Very subtle.

They had refused, of course. And had payed the price.

The next day, Annabeth had been kidnapped. Percy saw a few drops of blood on the floor and signs of a struggle. Four hours later, the messsage had arrived.

'Pay 1,000,000 credits for the return of your wife in one week. One hour more than a week and she is dead.'

Percy tried to find her, but failed. Then, when the Marxes group got to know, they sent a monster after him.

Medusa, the gorgon. She had been after him for two days now, and hunted him resentlessly.

A few hours before, Percy had stopped running and tried fighting her. In a matter minutes, he was back on the run again.

Now, he had lost her. She was nowhere to seen.

Percy walked a few more miles, then did something he never would have done. He stood in a road, and stopped a speeder, the car of the future, with no wheels and could fly. The driver of the speeder got out, swearing in Duran, when Percy struck.

His fist connected to the guys jaw, and the man went stumbling back. Too late, Percy realized what he had done.

The man wore a badge.

He was a policeman.

Shit.

Percy reared and kicked with all his speed, but the policeman dodged and bought his fist on Percy's stomach. Percy stumbled backwards, but the policeman-I'm going to call him Joe- continued. Joe kicked Percy in his shins, and bought his fist back on Percy's stomach. And again, and again, and again, untill finally Percy took swift revenge.

He held Joe's face in his hands, holding it by the sides and lifted his knee. With strenght, he bought the mans head down on his knee. Joe crumpled. His nose broke and bled. Cursing, Joe tried to run, but Percy twisted and performed a devastating side kick to mans heart.

Joe fell, obviously unconscius.

Percy sat on his speeder, and tried to reach the main road of Duran.

Then, cursed.

The police of Duran had sent backup. 3 more speeders were coming his way. Percy ditched his speeder, and ran.

One speeder reached him first. Percy side kicked the man in his sides. The man fell, moaning, and Percy went on his way again.

Police number 2 and 3 reached him. Percy again tried to kick, but Number 3 bought his speeder on Percy's legs. The hero fell, his back knees burning in pain. Percy suddenly lashed out with the side of his palm, while on the ground, and Number 3 fell off from his speeder. In lightning speed, Percy got on the speeder and quickly made a getaway, leaving Number 2 there.

"Great...Just great. Knocked down 3 policemen, stole two speeders and ran. Some S.F person I am."

 **Orthyrts,**

 **The Great Battle,**

 **2nd Day.**

 **(Wreak Vengeance on rebels, Osh-Tek)**

Today is seemed that the war might end.

The floor was filled with blood. Blood everywhere. The Cyrax and the rebels and the Zeniths were slipping in the blood, falling down. Explosions everywhere, screams of the dead. Mutilated limbs.

Now, what had I wanted to tell you?...Oh, yes! See, the Zeniths were not human or machine. They had been normal solders, until they had died. The Cyrax had found them worthy, and had taken permission from Osh-Tek. What they did was this- they cut their heads off, and took out their liver. Then, using advanced machinery, they had used wires and copper to connect the lungs and head. The body/armor was then made and applied to their lungs and head, then, they made wires inside their bodies to activate the brains and eyes. Using these wires, they hacked into their nerve system, and created an upgrade. The upgrade was that- if the Zeniths were not fighting, they would be in control of their body. The human brain and lungs would power them and keep them scared, tense, happy and all other emotions. However, the moment they went in battle, the robot part would take over their brain. The robot part would not feel any emotion, so they would falter, or be scared in battle. The robot part would be much more agile than the humans, more stronger, and more powerful.

So, in other words...the Zeniths were amazing.

Now, back to the battle.

The Cyrax had taken control of the battle, and were fighting resentlessly. With their blasters, they took down squad after squad of the rebels. The blood was everywhere, and so was the war.

Let's take the example of Cyrax Squad E2.

The squad had 12 members, out of which 3 were dead. However, the squad was still fighting. A rebel charged from the back to take them by surprise, but a squad member turned and fired without warning. The rebel fell dead.

Then, the squad charged a rebel squad, and after two minutes of fighting, defeated them.

Just as that, the Cyrax were winning.

 _Some legends are told_

A group of Cyrax crashed into a rebel watchtower

.

 _Some turn to dust some to gold_

A rebel squad retreated, its men dying and hurt.

 _But you will remember me._

 _Remember me for centuries._

Another group of rebels fell, dead.

 _And just one mistake_

 _Is all it will take._

A rebel group crashed into the Cyrax. 14 Cyrax fell dead.

 _We'll go down in history_

 _Remember me for centuries._

Another Cyrax group fell. Its men dead.

 _Remember me for centuries_

A rebel group lost 6 men from a return fire by the Cyrax.

 _Mummified my teenage dreams._

 _No there's nothing wrong with me._

 _The kids are all wong._

 _The stories all wrong._

 _Heavy metal broke my heart._

Zane charged alone, he attacked 3 squads of the rebels togethor, and in a flurry of kicks and stabs, eviscerated them.

 _Come on, come on and let me in_

 _The bruises on your thighs and your fingerprints._

 _And this is for tonight._

 _I thought that you would feel_

 _I never meant for you to fix yourself._

A group of rebels dropped their blasters, and raised their arms. They were cut down by blasts of lazer by the Cyrax. Ha!

 _Some legends are told_

 _Some turn to dust or to gold  
But you will remember me  
Remember me for centuries  
And just one mistake  
Is all it will take  
We'll go down in history  
Remember me for centuries_

 _Remember me for centuries._

Another group of rebels fell by Zane.

 _And I can't stop 'til the whole world knows my name  
'Cause I was only born inside my dreams  
Until you die for me, as long as there is a light  
My shadow's over you 'cause I am the opposite of amnesia  
And you're a cherry blossom  
You're about to bloom  
You look so pretty, but you're gone so soon._

Zane attacked another group of rebels. Then another, and another..and another. He killed them all. No survivors. The rebels backed down again. They lost too much men. It was crazy. A girl, aged 18 and part of the rebellion was found. Her head was lying somewhere near her.

 _Some legends are told  
Some turn to dust or to gold  
But you will remember me  
Remember me for centuries  
And just one mistake  
Is all it will take  
We'll go down in history  
Remember me for centuries._

The rebels retreated, but were stopped by the charge of the Cyrax. A group of 36 Cyrax charged the retreating rebels. In a matter of minutes, the rebels were forced to fight back lest face extinction.

 _We've been here forever._

 _And here's the frozen proof._

The rebels sighed and fought again. Their limbs and heads strewn everywhere.

 _I could scream forever_

 _We are the poisoned youth._

Zane cried...but a battle cry. He charged another group of rebels, tearing them down like a video game.

 _Some legends are told  
Some turn to dust or to gold  
But you will remember me  
Remember me for centuries  
And just one mistake  
Is all it will take  
We'll go down in history  
Remember me for centuries  
We'll go down in history _

_R_ _emember me for centuries_

And then finally, the rebels dropped their guns and ran back. Half of them surrendered, half of them retreated. The other half was not doing anything, probably because they were dead.

The battle ended.

And thus ended the 2nd day for the battle of Orthyrts.

 **Kano,**

Well, I may have deleted a scene from my memory. Sorry, I'll just have to write the scene of Kano now.

Kano screamed. He screamed in such an angry way, the nearest man fell dead. News travelled fast. The latest news? How the rebellion had lost a major battle and had almost no one left to continue it. How the Cyrax and the Zenith beat them up completely. He cursed and screamed and shouted and basicaly became every parents dream- become a teenager again.

"Those pathetic Cyrax and their top squads. Little pieces of shit! I woudn't ask them to wipe the shit from my ass. And yet, they humiliated my men. My best men. My toys. I won't spare them."

Kano walked into his chambers. His room was made of gold, with silver furniture, the only thing which was black in the room was Kano's heart.

"So, the humans won another round. No worries. We will win." He contemplated to himself.

"I have a plan."

 **Outerworld,**

 **Home of Chaos and the Primordials.**

 **The Great Council of the Primordials.**

" _ **He is deserving."**_

" _ **Very deserving."**_

" _**You chose your champion well, Ouranous."**_

" _**Soon, we will have recognition again."**_

" _ **My fellow primordials, my son shall not fail us. He will bring us victory. But he needs our help. The Marxes gang have him cornered.**_

" _ **Do not worry, grandfather, I will help him."**_


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

"And...that's a winner!" Ned Rogers pumped his fist and leaped into the air. In Earth, mortals were so ignorant, even though they now know of the gods and demigods.

Ned Rogers, Son of Tyche was a problem. Born in the 1990, or more accurately, 1928, he was trapped into the Lotus Casino in Las Vegas. Home of the Lotus-eaters. There, he remained stuck for 30 years.

Allow me to explain. See, the lotus eaters were servants of the Primordial Chronos, but since Chronos had faded, they became wild. Always trapping people by making them eat a magical lotus, and invite (Read: Force) them to their lair. In their lair, time would stop and the bewitched people would stay in a time-diluted period, and would stay stuck in time. For them, days became years and minutes became days.

Yep, these Lotus-eaters were nasty people.

So, anyways, Ned had ran away from home after his father used him. See, Ned was a son of Tyche and his father, Robert Rogers. As a son of Tyche, he always had good luck, but his mother favoured him more than any other child of hers. She granted him a wish. A wish that everyday, his any one wish had a 60% chance of coming true. But, his father grew mad after Tyche left. He forced Ned to beg wishes for Robert. To ask a wish for money, women, etc. Ned was abused..and hurt. There, his luck did not run.

Then, in 1939, WWII was commenced. His mother finaly came to him after many long years. His mother warned him, and told Ned to run away.

Ned ran and ran and ran until his legs gave out. Finaly, he reached a place he thought was safe but was indeed the Lotus Hotel and Casino, Las Vegas...Lair of the Lotus Eaters. There, he remained stuck until now, missing WWII, the death of his father by war..and the fact that he was the son of Tyche, and the gods were real. He forgot everything.

However, his luck never ran out.

In poker, cards, you name it, he would be adept. His luck would always get him more money, more victory and more fame.

Ned forgot about the wish he could ask every day, and never asked any. He just enjoyed himself. He never even thought of leaving.

But now, it was converted.

The war with Kronos had a few downs. The attack on Earth had a few shragments left. Now and then, a rogue battalion or rebellion would form, Earth lost its peace. War broke out everywhere. It was the American Civil War, WWI, WWII and any other war combined. Men died here and there.

Then the Casino got attacked.

It was completely burned down, attacked in the night by a monster, the monster being a Nemean Lion. The Casino was destroyed. But its people were still there..or the survivors, atleast. They moved to a place where they would find a new lair. A new home. They moved to Duran, lair of Marxes.

 **Percy,**

"Well, let no one ever say again that I am not capable of being the best outlaw ever." Said Percy.

After his encounter with Joe and the other policemen, Percy had found the way to get money. It was risky, it was not right, and it went against everything he had ever learnt.

He dicided to become an outlaw. Steal money from people, destroy cars, and let out a bit of stress. Yep, he had the most good thoughts ever.

Using the speeder he had stolen earlier, Percy decided to take it easy. He flew the speeder in an open area, where there woud be more the people to see him.

Percy ignited the spare red-tinted lightsaber he had taken from that flyer of Josh. Saber in hand, Percy walked towards a random person. With a heavy heart, Percy clenched his fist tightly. His knuckles were white.

Finaly, mustering up all his courage, Percy bought down his saber. The mans head fell down. Then his body. Percy had killed his first innocent man.

A woman screamed, looking at the body. Another woman ran. A man came up to Percy, he looked 28, atleast. Percy did not falter. He struck his saber in the guys heart. Then another. Then, Percy ran after a speeder, and jumped in the air. He landed on the speeder. See, the speeder was nothing special. It was just a car which you people use, except it had no wheels and could go 5 feet up in the sky max. Percy landed on the cars hood. He jumped again, on the car, and landed on the back seat. The driver, a middle aged man, screamed. He stopped the car and got out a gun.

"Yes! It's a policeman." Thought Percy. He jumped of the car and landed in front of the policeman. His saber unignited. Percy kicked the guy on his head, and the policeman staggered, dropping his gun, a simple MK1911, and fired at the policeman. The policeman fell dead. He was a mortal.

Percy then heard sirens.

Police cars. He looked behind. A police car was charging right at him. Percy flung himself sideways. The car narowly missed him. Instead, the car hit the car in which Percy had killed the first policeman. Both cars exploded, the first car hitting the wall and the police car the other. That was 3 policemen dead.(The car had 2 policemen.)

Up ahead, Percy could see the 2nd car coming straight at him. Percy took his gun and aimed. The MK struck true, breaking the glass pane and hitting the driver. The car sverwed sideways, out of control, and caught fire. A police got out from the car, coughing. He brandished an old Russian gun, and fired at Percy, who ducked and fired his own. The bullet struck the policeman, and he jerked dead. The pistol that policeman had was a Russian NagantM1895, a gun which's bullets were modified to burst into different fragments or shrapnel on contact with any skin or other metal, fabric etc.

Percy took the Russian gun and pocketed it. Still holding the MK, he strode towards a fallen woman who had heard the blasts and gone to hide in her car. Percy fired. The women fell dead. Percy sat in the car and revved the engine. With astounding speed, he made to the highway. He looked in the side mirror and cursed.

Two police bikes, both with armed policemen were making their way through the traffic. Percy took a sharp turn. Then another left and reached 120 km/hr. The bikes followed him. Biker number 1 took out a simple French revolver, and fired at Percy's new car. The bullet hit the side door but did no real damage. Percy took an easy right, and then turned his car backwards so that the car was no facing the two bikers. Percy shot his MK at the 2nd biker, and hit his bike. The shot panicked the man, who fell down from his bike while the bike skidded sideways. Biker number 1 backed his bike, and turned, so now it looked like Percy was chasing the policeman. The biker then again turned left, and with a roar of his bike, sped the bike towards the main road. Percy got out of his car calmly, and went to check the 2nd Policeman. The man was still alive, though his head was bashed and bleeding. Percy smashed his head on the rough road three times, until the policeman fell dead. Percy then fished the guys wallet and found 280 Kredits.

Then, Percy heard more sirens. Back up had arrived.

Percy got on the bike, abandoning the car, and sped his way. If he was lucky, the policemen did not see him or know him, and would not follow him. He was lucky. Percy rode as far away from there as he could. After 3 hours, he finaly reached the outskirts of Duran, where there was a small subway. He ditched his bike and went in the underground sub.

Inside, there were trains everywhere. Percy booked a train to city centre fro 30 Kredits, and in a matter of 12 minutes, he was in the city centre again. This time armed and dangerous. Percy looked left and right. No policemen, no one recognized him. He was not anywhere on the news.

Percy walked to an alley. A small, out of the way alley and encoutered a small drug exchange going on. Yep, thats right. A group of 9 teenagers were drugging themselves, with a bit of weed and cocaine. Percy sighed. Youngsters these days. One of these teens saw him, and turned pale. He pointed at Percy..with a gun. The other teenagers suddenly tensed, and 3 of them brandished guns. 5 of them carried knives. That was in total 4 guns and 5 knives.

Percy fired first. He struck the main leader, the one who had noticed Percy first, and killed him. 3 knives came at him, but Percy shot again. A teenager about 18 or 19 snuck up to his back with a knife. Percy sensed the attack and without looking back kicked behind. The teenager fell, and Percy fired at his head. He grabbed the boys knife and threw it at another teenager who looked closer to 20. The knife struck true, and the teen fell dead. Percy fired his gun 3 more times, and then cursed. His MK was out of bullets, and there was one teen still left.

Percy dropped his gun and punched the guy, who ducked and in return punched Percy, making contact. Percy backed up and tried to go on the offense, but the last teen kicked Percy's forehead. Just as the teenager was about to stomp his head, Percy took out his Russian gun and fired. The sound of glass breaking came, as several shards of the bullet hit the teens insides. 3 in his liver and 1 in his small intestine. Percy withdrawed his gun. Then, he fished the 9 men and in total, them

being drug-smugglers, found about 2300 Kredits. In total, he now had 2550 Kredits at hand.


End file.
